


蜜桃衍生肉——剪辑师的意外发现

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	蜜桃衍生肉——剪辑师的意外发现

剪辑师在加班，因为原本剪这期节目的同僚突然急性肠胃炎住了院。  
剪了会后他猛然发现魏大勋的异常，他剪过几次有魏大勋的节目，他对魏大勋的印象是——一个非常认真工作但偶尔非常固执的人。但在这些录像里魏大勋时不时会消失在摄像机前一会，不是很久但如果刻意去注意就会发现。邓伦则是极少的出现在屏幕上，一反男明星们的常态。  
剪辑师在剪到激光阵时才模模糊糊知道了些原因。他反复拖拉着进度条，切换机位，然后清楚的确定下来他看到了一场又光明正大又隐秘的床戏。  
邓伦你屁股湿了你自己知道吗，水淋淋，湿漉漉的，隔着裤子都能闻见甜味，他臀尖没湿，会阴湿了，灯意志力好好 腿软但是却坚持住了，还全程微笑，腿如果不绷直就会触及机关 还要重头再来 再受一次跳蛋的折磨，而且wdx在下面把dl往上推时故意还用鼻子和嘴唇蹭他下体，再故意咬一下皮裤，随意排出来了，男人晚上去酒店会惩罚小灯的，所以他说了好多遍不要，哭的时候蹲下去 其实没力气了 上面下面一起流水，其实那时候快要到了，两条柔嫩的大腿把哥哥青筋暴起的胳膊夹得紧紧的，哥哥舔了舔，我们小灯是花精吗？出蜜了呢，水把哥哥胳膊都喷湿了，真的跟蜜桃汁一样香甜呢  
然后哥哥蹭了一点递到她嘴边，妹妹也该尝尝自己的味道  
妹妹被干失神，无意识中也就那么就着哥哥手指尝了，把穴口揉开，让小灯自己看是怎么吃进去的，他喉咙里发出哭泣一样的嘤吟，但还是有意识克制住，因为密室还有人  
高潮小灯要哭，又不敢哭，眼里水汪汪，咬住嘴巴不肯叫，哥哥一面操穴，一面拿指头翘他的嘴唇，探进去，玩舌头  
所以全程穿着外套，小灯在过机关的时候 想到刚刚被哥哥那样对待 忍不住又羞耻又想要 下面慢慢湿出了一块阴影，喷得太厉害了 小灯又哭又叫：“不要揉了…你说好了……不…不欺负我的…“  
而且妹妹柔韧性高，让哥哥把两条腿放到他肩膀上，使劲操都没关系  
眼泪那关，得用邓伦的乳汁才能过，魏大勋手里把玩着灯的胸，乳汁从红艳艳的奶头里溢出来，然后奶白的软肉被挤出来，然后奶白的软肉被挤出来，涨奶的时候一定会甜丝丝地求哥哥吸掉

哥哥给妹妹穿衣服的时候就偷偷做手脚了，一定塞玩具了55她哪里想得到哥哥不是好哥哥 是坏哥哥，哥哥说跳蛋只是个小玩具 放进屁股里也不会怎么样的，妹妹一开始真的信了，等到开始逃脱的时候就悄悄打开开关，想看妹妹忍住快感认真的模样，为了舒服些 不得不偷偷叉开一点双腿 扭来扭去，也不能再拿出来了，想悄悄和哥哥撒娇让哥哥关掉，但哥哥偏不，还要调大，妹妹其实是主动的，她喜欢新奇的玩具额，你看她一个人玩那个小车的时候，好兴奋  
臭哥哥 你给我的什么玩具啊 怎么还会咬人 我被咬的又麻又痒 没力气了  
妹妹知道自己湿了，所以在车上腿都是紧紧闭拢，不敢让别人看见自己下面都湿透了


End file.
